Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirates life for me
by asterphoenix247
Summary: EnglandXOC. Captain Kirkland is sailing the seven seas trying to find more treasure until he meets a rich lassie, Victoria who makes his life a living hell. Set during American Revolution in England. rated M for future sex...stuff. What ever you call it.


**This is my first story on FF so I'm still not really good at the writing style that is used on this site. The story is England X OC. The OC that I tend to use all the time in my Hetaliastories is a girl named Victoria Watson, who in other cases is know as London, like the city in England. This is a pirate story so I'm going to use their human names. I hope you like and can give me some tips.**

I used to be told stories back in London, stories about pirates. They were all legends, grandmamma used to tell me, but I always seemed to believe them. Even though no matter how extreme the story was, I longed to hear what would happen to the captains and their crews and all the adventures pirates would go on. That wasn't a long time ago though, 8 years ago.

I left London with my father. We went to Liverpool, a good halfway around the country for papa's work. He was an ambassador and well know one too. We had to leave grandmamma back in London but the stories she told still grew inside me and the fact that we lived near the sea didn't help my fascination.

Who wouldn't want to be a pirate, you were able to travel and find treasure, it was perfect. There was one thing I did get from grandmamma before I left London though. It was a gold medallion with skulls on it, defiantly something a pirate would like.

Flash Back

"Come here child." Grandmamma held her hands out toward the 10 year old me. The woman's facial features were well distinguished. She had a round face like myself but her deep wrinkles seemed to be carved into her face as she smiled down at me, her only grandchild.

Wearing the newest clothing papa had just bought me that day I strolled over to the woman I loved, keeping my body in perfect posture. I brought myself to the woman's arms, the sent of her body over took me with the hug she slipped on by. "Will you miss me dear?"

The question was unnecessary one to ask, but I didn't refuse to answer, this would be the last time in forever. "But of course grandmamma!" My voice was still pitch high I hadn't yet reached the age of puberty but I was still mature beyond my years. The old woman chuckled and patter the top of my head.

"That makes me quite happy love. There is something I want you to have before you leave." The old woman pulled out a gold chain from her pocket. The color gold was a rich yellow and shined in the light, capturing any hint of light it had managed to see. The old woman held the chin of the necklace and allowed the pendent to hang down, as it rocked with motion.

"What is it grandmamma?" I cupped my hands over the yellow-gold pendent as the woman dropped the cold element into my palms.

"This is some buried treasure; I was able to find it in the market." The more the treasure caught the light the more I looked down at the design of it. A skull face was carved into the gold; a skull that resembled the faces of the pirate ships flags. The eyes of the pendent were both a single piece of ruby, both the size of a pinky nail. Even though the pendent was the size of my hand it still felt fragile under my touch.

"Oh grandmamma, you shouldn't have!" the old woman was then attacked by me. I brought her to a warming hug. It was the best gift I've ever gotten.

"You don't have to thank me child, make sure to promise me something."

"What is it?" Grandmamma took hold of my frail shoulder; her hold on my body was stronger then mine even with her age. Grandmamma watched me with her brown eyes, the light glimmered off of it as the highlight stayed in place.

"Never shall you allow this necklace to leave your position if you do, bad thing will happen."

I never believe her warning, but I did listen to her, I kept the necklace me with at all times, it was my most prized possession.

"Lady Victoria, you would like some more juice?" I shook my head toward one of the maids who offered me another drink for my breakfast.

It had been 8 long years since I received the chain, but those memories and stories of those pirates were still there. The only things that hadn't change, in my life were those memories.

"Ms. Smith, do you know if Father has arranged to see me today?" the same maid that was going to pour more juice for me turned back around. Her hair was well kept, her dress was as well. She had a fair face not something you would expect to find as a maid.

"If I remember correctly m'lady, your father has arranged for himself to be home early today, so you can spend dinner together." I never recalled father ever saying that, but my hopes weren't up. Papa was an ambassador sent form London; he was here on work and has been this whole time. He was way too busy for something like dinner. It would just be another night alone with out him.

"Thank you Ms. Smith." I pulled my napkin from my lap and placed it on the hard oak wood of the table. I proceeded to push the dishes of food away from me. I glanced at the balcony; there was a great view of the sea, even from where I was sitting. My hand slipped from my lap toward my breast and clenched the necklace through the light fabric at my chest. Even threw the fabric I could feel the texture of the cold element. I never took off the necklace it reminded to too much of Nana.

"Are you thinking about him again Ms. Watson?" My head jerked up form the sea toward the maid that was at the table picking up all the dishes form my meal. I wasn't sure what 'him' she was speaking of, all I was thinking about was if I would be able to go to the sea for a little bit.

"Who does _him_ happen to be?"

"You know, John Scott." The name rang a bell, but not one I enjoyed.

The man was a military man, stationed in Liverpool for trained. He's a redcoat and one of the best in his division, but not my type. Everyone talked highly about him though, saying that he had the best chance of being sent to the British America to fight off all the colonials trying to start a revolution.

I didn't have a problem with what Mr. Scott did for living; it was the fact that he was so loyal to the king that annoyed me. He had no sense of humor and didn't seem to like to have fun. Not something I liked in a man.

I began to frown at the young brunette. The girl flinched at the look I gave her. "Oh pardon me m'lady I was out of line"

"Yes you were, but I'll let it slide this time." The woman bowed in respect and excused herself from the room.

As soon as Mr. Smith left, I pushed my chair back, the wood legs screaming as they slid across the floor. I stood up, the tension of the corset that was under the dress lightened up, my breathing because easier, lighter in fact. The oversized dress I wore reached the floor, my petticoat keeping my dress at a perfect poof. I trotted over from my seat toward the kitchen Ms. Smith ran into. I hadn't bothered to enter; I poked my head in to see the brunette. "Ms. Smith I've decided to go out and surprise my father at his work." It wasn't true; I was just wanted to walk around the city a little, instead of being stuck in a house.

"But, m'lady, it's not safe for a woman to walk to walk outside alone." Ms. Smith gave me her worried look as she stopped taking care of the dishes. The young woman wiped her hands on her apron and gave me a look. A soft sigh escaped my lips, I leaned my body against the wooden door. The thing pushed open slightly but my body never entered the room.

"I'll be fine; I'll get Mr. Scott to escort me." Ms. Smith's face lit up hearing Mr. Scotts name coming out of my mouth. That seemed to make her happy. Of course I wasn't going to make him escort me; I was only saying it so she wouldn't bother me about going out.

"Well m'lady that's wonderful to hear."

"Yes, now if you don't mind." The brunette bowed as I closed the door behind myself. I wasn't planning on coming home anytime soon.

Arthur's POV

"I expect everyone to pillage as many landlubbers as you can. Savvy?" I walked across the poop deck, my black boots making a clicking sound every time I stepped. I had my gloved hand on my hip my hand pressed against the red fabric of my over coat.

The blazing sun was beaming down against the sea along with our ship. My hat casted a shadow for my eyes, but I still felt the heat of the sun against my body. I stopped walking slowly on the poop deck and glanced at my crew who were silence down below on the deck.

No one said a word, of course, they were all eager to get off the ship and steal as much as they could before he headed out to sea. We were on a hurry, trying to find more booty. It had been a hard time for us pirates. The gold age was over there weren't lots of pirates left and only one's that existed were the best including myself. After my crew didn't respond I shot them a look, my twisted smile on my face.

"Aye captain!"

"Argh scurry on out!" I took a pivot on the toe of my boot facing my back to my crew. My crew didn't say another word; they joked lightly with one another and hurried on out of the ship. We didn't even bother to weigh an Anker in any of the ports. I was after all captains Kirkland of the Black Magic.

I wasn't stupid to be cough by a bunch of landlubbers. The thought made me laugh. As the few steps of the crew stopped I pulled the black hat off of my head. The white feathers I had on top leaned as the breeze blew by. I wasn't a stupid captain I wasn't going to walk around a place like Liverpool looking like I did now, after all I am Captain Kirkland the greatest pirate in the Seven Seas.

I walked off the poop deck and changed into something more appropriate in my captain's quarter. When I finished changing I felt he ship along and began to wonder the city of Liverpool.

What _could I possibly take form a city like this? Nothing._ There didn't seem to be anything that popped out at me, no one that seemed too rich or anything too exceptional, compared to the Caribbean this was trash.

I trolled along trying to find anything. I looked around till my eye sight landed on a girl. The way she dressed seemed to stand out from all the other women here. It defiantly looked like she was the type of person who belonged to a wealthy family.

I allowed the young woman to walk past me as I travel close behind. What's a way of talking to her without being suspicious? As I kept a good distance form the young girl I noticed a small fan that was being held from behind against the back of her dress. A slender smirk fell against my lips. I had a plan.

I kept my foot steps as low as I could and crept up behind the girl and snatched the fan. I wasn't shocked she didn't notice; after all I am a master at thinks like this. I left a small gap between us before I made my move.

"Pardon me Ms." As planned like always, the young woman stopped and turned. The girl's long blonde haired didn't even fall out of place. Her lips were a rosy red and formed into a perfect smile. I lightly jogged over to her, the pebbles on the ground shifting from my steps. "I believe you dropped this." My English accent never sounded better. I held out the wooden fan toward the girl trying to not smile like the pirate I was.

"Oh, thank you sir. I didn't even notice I dropped this." The blonde laughed and reached over taking the fan right out of my hands.

As I thought, she looked rich, diamond earrings, bracelets and gold necklace. _I've hit the jackpot! _"I've never seen you around. Did you just move here?" I coughed up a normal landlubber type of laugh and took a step beside the girl. It had been a long time since someone had asked me that. I couldn't quite remember the last time someone thought I was one of those people.

"I'm not from here. I used to live in London." The two of us began to walk together, the young girl holding the fan tightly in both her hands. She was looking her green eyes at the ground and glanced at me a few times.

"That's weird I used to live in London too." The blonde seemed to have a very lively expression. The more I looked at the girl the more I noticed how cute he looked. She wasn't ugly that's for sure but not average either.

Keeping up with the game I was playing with the woman, I gave the girl an interested look even though I was concentrating on the jewels that were lying on her body.

"Wow, what brought you down here to Liverpool?"

"My father, he works as an ambassador, made us move." I nodded slowly, my blonde locks breezing across my forehead swiftly. _As I expected she's full of money. This will be easy picking. _The girl and I shared a look. She probably hadn't noticed but she had her hand clenched to her chest. The gold necklace she wore was tucked into her dress. I didn't pay much attention to her bad habits.

"If I may ask Mr..?" I blink a few times as the land stopped walking and gave me a curious look. It took me a moment to get what she was suggesting. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"It's Kirkland." It was only a risky thing to let a landlubber know who I am, but from the smile she gave me she's never hear of me.

"I'm Victoria Watson." I spoke the girls name silently to myself. I enjoyed the way Victoria ran through my tongue. It felt as though her name had glided through my mouth. "If I man ask Mr. Kirkland. How old are you?" The question completely threw my off guard. Never had anyone asked me something like this. She wasn't trying to flirt with me is she? A heavy laugh left my lips.

"I'm too old for you lassie." I laughed again.

It wasn't entirely true. I might try and act as though I'm older ten I was but I'm only 20, probably too much older than her. No one knew my real age though, everyone knew me as being at least 34. The crew wouldn't take me seriously if they knew I was younger then them by at least 20-30 years.

Victoria frowned for a moment. "Lassie?" Shit! It was pirate talk, words that I used too often with the crew. Everyone in lived in England was aware that the only people who use lassie and lad were pirates or sailors.

I really did feel stupid that I slipped so easily. I closed my eye lids, blocking the sigh of my green eyes from the girl. I took in a deep breath, tying to calm my speech and nerves. The girl didn't sound suspicious, it didn't seem like she put two and two together.

"Its sailor talk. My apologies, Ms. Watson."

"Not at all." It really didn't seem to bother her. Something in the young Lassie's eyes seemed to be interested of the subject. _I never met a girl like this, someone who wasn't afraid or disgusted from someone who traveled the seas._

The young blonde dropped her hand form her chest and brought it over to her stomach area. Her movement caused my eyes to wander back to her chest. Of course the fine dress she was wearing brought out her breasts, but that wasn't what I was looking at.

The necklace that was once hidden by her dress was now dangling from outside her clothes. The gold pendent had a skull, the same one that was on our Jolly Jogger. The eyes of the skull were covered by red ruby.

My eyes narrowed slightly. I recognized the piece everyone in the seven seas was aware of the necklace. It was called the Pendent of Treasure. It was said that who ever had the pendent knew where the treasure was hidden and they were the only ones that were able to get the treasure. _How could a girl like this get something like that?_

"Ms. Watson, where did you get that?" I pointed toward the necklace. Her hand ran form her stomach to the chain once again. She glanced down at the pure gold, her green eyes glancing at the object.

"My grandmamma gave it to me before I left London."

"Can I see it?" I didn't even bother to wait for a response. I reached toward the pendent. _I needed to make sure this is the real thing. If this is the real thing then I guess I have to no choice but to kidnap the lassie._ As my pale hand reached toward the girl, she took a side step away from me. Shit too late!

"I don't let anyone see this." She kept her distance. I frowned. My thick eyebrows set on top of my green eyes. There was something about her that looked like she wanted to run away from my presence but she didn't move. Her green eyes were set on my identical one, they showed signs of how unsure she was about being this close to me, but she did nothing. _I guess I just have to take this pendent the hard way._

I smirked lightly and brought my hand back to my body. "Sorry." The girls eyes lightened up, her body loosened as well. "I should probably get going. It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Victoria Watson." I cocked my head down giving the girl a slight bow.

"Yes a pleasure. I hope I can have your acquaintance again."

"Oh believe me lassie you will."


End file.
